This invention relates to an integrated electronic dynamic alpha/numeric message and picture display system, and more particularly relates to a system which selectively generates text of any practical length while at the same time presenting to the viewer selected pictures.
Electrical signs or message centers displaying a travelling pattern of alpha numeric and/or graphic characters have been employed heretofore. These operate through the temporary energization of a selected pattern of light emitting devices such as incandescent or gas discharge lamps, or light emitting or reflecting semi-conductors. The discreet light sources of such devices are typically arranged in a matrix or alternatively as a segmented pattern, allowing the forming of illuminated characters and graphical designs when an appropriate selection of individual light emitting devices is simultaneously energized. By causing the illuminated pattern of characters to sequentially and temporarily take up new positions progressively across the display matrix or field, a dynamic picture or continuously moving text of alpha/numeric characters is presented to the viewer. Examples of such devices are found in Andrews et al. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,651,511 issued Mar. 21, 1972; 3,566,388 issued Feb. 23, 1971; and 3,493,956 issued Feb. 3, 1970.
The appropriate electrical signal information of instructions governing the selection and timing of the energizing cycle for each light emitting source in the above-mentioned types of display may be programmed into conventional magnetic or semi-conductor memories through the employment of electrical keyboard type encoding devices generating one of the standard binary codes such as ASCII and/or EBDIC.
To initiate such a visual display, the binary coded electrical programming signals are drawn or processed in their original sequential order from the memory by a semi-conductor signal processing device which in turn translates the coded signals into properly timed and distributed electrical control signals. These control signals activate a series of electrical driver units which switch on power to temporarily energize the desired selection of discreet light source devices, e.g. lamp, or diode, etc., thereby producing the specific illuminated character as originally entered into the keyboard.
Such a dynamic type message display can be programmed to present a continuously changing text to the viewer.
It is an object of the present invention to supplement information conveyed through such a text with a simultaneously displayed photographic or poster-type picture. Such a picture would usually be in enlarged form for larger audience viewing. A principle object of this invention is thus to provide an integrated text/picture display which will include a dynamic alpha/numeric message display of the general nature described above.